


The Roomate

by DancersloveFanfics



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13560858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancersloveFanfics/pseuds/DancersloveFanfics
Summary: Ventus is a college student that is very to himself. Do to circumstances he must have a roommate, Vanitas. How will he react when dickhead Vanitas starts acting strange?





	1. Chapter 1

   It was cold, dark, and quiet when Ventus saw it.

"What was that" he whispered to himself.

Flustered he continued walking home from his part time job. The air had a sickly sweet smell that was all too familiar. He had grown up in New York since he could remember and was no stranger to Brooklyn. Ventus continued to walk down a dark street hands shoved far deep into his pockets, when he noticed the walls covered with graffiti, beer cans littered the street and again that sweet smell. Trying hard not to notice he practically ran home.

He now stood infront of his door.  Breathing heavy he looked around making sure nobody saw him. The metal knob was cold as he opened the door, the rusty hinge wailed an awful cry and he closed it with a soft thud. Using his key he opened his mail box grabbed everything without looking and closed it. He started to ascend the stairs to the 3rd floor. Reaching his door he entered his apartmemt and locked the door behind him.  
 

It was a two bedroom apartment that had all of the essentials such as a bathroom, kitchen, and living space. The walls were painted a light shade of green. In the center of the space there stood a small wooden table that normally was littered with boring mail. Ventus placed the new mail on the table not wanting to wake his awful roommate, Vanitas. All he wanted to do was sleep. Ventus stripped and jumped into the shower. He started to clean himself when he noticed something.  It was a scar that covered almost half of his stomach. He cringed at the old memories.

"Yo Ventus!" Children ran all around in the schools playground happily. "Are you going to play with us?" The childrens voice became distorted as the images showed down. Kids running around him laughing, smiling and distant.

"STOP!" A loud bang echoed through the apartment as the blonds blood trickled down the wall where his fist stood. The panic leaving just as quickly as it had emerged.

Ventus wiped his face and shook his head before leaving the shower. When he exited he realized he forgot a towel but no biggie he just walked to the closet outside. He opened the closet door and panic hit as he heard a whistle. "Nice ass Ventus" Ventus desperately grabbed a towel and threw it over his lower half and quickly turned around to find his roommate smiling at him. Vanitas winked at him, his yellow eyes piercing into Ventus. Vanitas's mood changed he scoffed and turned around.

 "Be quiet when you get in, I have to wake up early you know. I don't care what you do after, whatever, but make sure you don't interfere with my life, got it?" Ventus furrowed his brows "Excuse me your majesty but you did the same thing last week when you brought your playmate over and were quite loud while I was trying to study for my finals. Think of it as... pay back."

Vanitas shrugged his shoulders unfazed. "Whatever blondie don't let it happen again." With that he slammed his door closed "Bastered" Ventus said through clenched teeth. He refused to let that boy get to him. 

Ever since Ventus moved in with the black haired boy Vantias brought a different person to have sex with and sometimes Ventus purposefully thought the boy did it to get his attention. While studying the other day  for his test he heard the bed squeak and Vanitas moan and curse loudly all through the wall. He couldn't help but he slightly aroused but most of all he pissed he couldn't concentrate. 

  
Lost in thought he went into his room. It was painted white and had pictures of him, his older twin Roxas, and his bestfriend Terra all hanging on his wall and placed on his dresser. Whenever he was upset he would just look at Terras picture and feel better. He had a crush on him for all of middle school but realized it could never happen because Terra had fallen for this girl named Aqua. She was sweet and for a while he was resentful. He channeled his annoyance through his studies and he excelled.

  
Walking over to his bed he collapsed and fell asleep not even bothering to get dressed.  
At 9:00 the piercing sound of an alarm woke him up.

  
"Ugh already, why did I set this thing up." Cursing at his alarm he slammed on the top of it to shut it off. Throwing the covers off he proceeded to walk to the kitchen where he smelt his favorite food. "Pancakes!" Smiling Ventus ran and threw himself into the chair. Vanitas was laughing as he took the pancakes out of the pan and onto a plate.  
"Here you go." Ventus eagerly grabbed the plate looking at the three fluffy masses then paused. Why would a guy like this make me breakfast.? "Vanitus are you trying to poison me? Is that why you made me breakfast?"

When the blonde got no response he reached for the syrup but Vanitas grabbed first it looking sad. "Um... look I just wanted to say sorry for.. ya know being loud while you were trying to study for your finals the other day. I wanted to do something nice for once to say I'm sorry." Interesting, why was he apologizing now? What did this boy want from him? He started to feel uncomfortable. Looking at Vanitus he slowly grabbed the syrup. "My pancakes will get cold if I don't start eating them now, but thank you I... appreciate it." With that Vanitas smiled looking content he turned and procceded to walk way towards his bedroom door he mumbled something but Ventus didn't pay too much attention to it. All he could think about was the deliciously sweet taste of the food.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't mention this before but this is my first ever fanfiction I hope you like it! Any constructive criticism is appreciated.

Ventus was on his was to school carrying his work uniform in his bag. He worked part time as a barista to help pay for his apartment and get some cash on the side to help pay for living expenses. 

He passed the cafe where he worked and continued walking towards the dorms on campus. Finding his brothers roomdoor he knocked 3 times. He heard a groan and then a slam of a body making contact with the floor. He chuckled as the door opened to reveal a boy very similar to Ventus. His spiky blond hair a mess, a white long sleeve large shirt hung on him and he wore Harry Potter boxers. 

"Why hello Roxas you look dashing this morning."  Ventus smirked as his brother allowed him entry. Inside the dormroom his roommate had collapsed face down on the floor. His red hair a mess of spikes as he slowly rolled over to reveal his shirtless body. He was toned up rather nicely an being the leader of track helped no doubt. 

Groaning Axel picked himself up. "Good morning Ven thanks for waking us up." Axel put his hand on Ventus' head, rubbing the blond spikes out of place.   
"Hey stop that! I don't like when people touch me." Rolling his eyes he grabbed the boys head.

"AHHHH!" yelling, Ven struggled to break free and finally his twin came to his rescue.

"Come on get dressed we need to go to class." Axel smiled and rushed to get his clothes on.

When it came to school Axel loved learning. He was studying to become a chemist. Ventus knew it was just because he loved fire. The way the flames danced and what they represented to the red haired boy. 

"Well it looks like you guys are ready to go so I should start heading to my own class." Ventus smiled and waved goodbye when he felt a person latch onto him. Looking behind himself he saw his brother. Hours ten stared at him with serious eyes. 

"Don't forget you're coming with us to the party tonight ok?" 

Ven gave him a puzzling look. "The party is for Axels birthday! It's gonna be fun and I would appreicate if you went." Looking into his siblings eyes Ventus knew how fond he was of the red headed twig so he silently agreed with a nod of his head. Roxas beamed with excitement as he wished his Ventus a good day, then turning he left the room.

*

Physics was a blast as always. Ventus loved calculating velocity and figuring out mu, but his favorite had to be the experiments. He was currently focused on a crash between two cars when class was over. "Awh man I'll just continue this in the lab." Recording all the data he could, he went to the lab to continue his work. 

There were about 20 different rooms for him to choose from so he picked one all the way in the back to not be disturbed. He slid the door open to enter. "Hey" a familiar voice spoke. Looking up, Ventus saw Vanitas in a lab coat working on his computer.

"What are you doing here? " Ventus questioned a little harsher than he intended. 

"Ouch" Vanitas chuckled "I'm a bio major here at Departure University. I'm doing some research here because it's much more pleasant than being surrounded by strangers studying silently in a library." He looked up at Ventus with a smile. 

"I actually feel the same way."

Walking towards the table where Vantias sat he placed his data on the table and began working. Calculating speed, acceleration, finding the different forces being applied. Physics is spectacular. The study of the universe and how it works. All of the different forces that hold together this world truly amazed the young boy. It's like stripping the world and staring at it's beautiful naked body. Ventus didn't notice when Vanitas stopped typing to admire him. Ventus took a deep breath to think. This guy was creeping him out. Why was he staring at him. Did her look funny? Maybe it was the way he smelled. Ventus tried to sniff himself and that's went he smelled it. It was a familiar sweet smell. He relaxed as he breathed it in he was skeptical of it but choose to ignore it and continued to work. Now finished and satisfied with his calculations he started to clean up and get ready to leave. Grabbing his cars and measuring tools he noticed the black haired boy doing the same. Ventus did something he never thought he would.

"Hey, um... d..do you want to walk home together?" He felt like an idiot.  

"Aren't you adorable, I'd love to but I'm not going home yet I have to" he paused "I have to do some things, I'll catch you later, cutie."Vanitas winked leaving Ventus alone. 

Fine, he didn't need that yellow eyed freak anyway! Here he was thinking maybe he would actually be able to get to know the boy better. Finally become a friend of some sort. As Ven left the lab he noticed that the sweet smell was no longer there.

*

At home Ventus showered and was dealing with the delema of what to wear. He rarely went to parties so he decided to call his best friend for help.  Dialing the number Terra picked up right away. 

"Hey Ven what's up?"

"I'm having trouble deciding on what to wear to this party." Ventus waited and Terra thought for a second.  

"Normally you just say fuck it and wear what you think is best so why are you so worried about what to wear now?" 

Ventus paused why was he so worried? Something just felt different so he wanted to try and look nice.   
"Well, I just want to try a bit. I'm going for more so for Roxas than the birthday boy." Terra chuckled "Sounds about right, ok if I remember correctly you have that white button down shirt with the rose on the left side right? Wear that with your black jeans but roll them up, wear your white socks with your all black pumas." 

"Your theme is kinda different Terra."   
Ventus laughed "Sounds good, let me go look for it I'll send you a picture when I'm done." 

"Just what I wanted" Ventus could feel Terra grinning on the other and side and he felt his cheeks flush.  
"Yeah, yeah thanks I'll talk to you later." Hanging up Ventus easily found the clothes and put them on. Looking in the mirror he actually liked it but it was missing something. He found a black tie and placed it around his neck. Somehow he felt comfortable. Checking his phone he saw  
That his twin had sent an address to him with a message threating him if he didn't go to the party. He grabbed his keys, wallet, and his bomber jacket and left his apartment. Smiling he walked to the train. "It's going to be a long night" he sighed into the cold night air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I edited this chapter with your corrections in mind. Hope you enjoy!!!

Knocking on the black door Roxas flung it open with a bright smile.

"VENTUS!!" 

He threw his arms around Ventus and kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad you made it, come on and let me introduce you to our friends."

Almost falling over the carpeted floor Roxas caught himself on the back of a brown leather couch and proceeded as if nothing happened. It was like a club scene. How many people did Axel know? The house wad large and had two floors to it. The railing was a dark brown and looked beautiful over the white paint.

As they pushed past the grinding mass of bodies located near the center of the floor, Roxas brought his twin to a small corner near a window where a group congregated. "Hey guys this is my brother Ventus." Roxas smiled brightly and threw an arm around Ven to show him off like a trophy.

"Woohoo nice to meet you. You guys look exactly alike! I remember watching a movie where there were twins. I forgot the name of it but it was really good. In the movie they could speak to each other with their mind! Do you guys have some sort of mental connection? Like telepathy or something? That's what the twins in the movie had." The sincere look on his face worried Ventus. 

The boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes tilted his head in question.

"Umm... no"

"Awhhh man that would've been cool! Anyway I'm Demyx. This here is Zexion, he's my baby."

Zexion scrunched up his face, rolled his eyes, and punched Demyx's shoulder. Demyx contorted his face in a playful manner and began to act as if he was dying.

"Why are you such a drama queen?" This time it was a pink haired boy that spoke.

"Ouch, you guys are mean. anyway moving on this is  Larxene, Marluxia, and Saix. We're all very friendly, well.. except for Larxy but you'll get use you her."

"HEY" the woman with the too blond hair said, "I resent that statement." 

"It's true and you know it Larxene." 

Roxas whispered in Ventus' ear, "They're always like this." Tugging Ventus along, away from the bickering group he saw Axel sitting on the couch talking to someone. Axel looked rather cozy. "

Um... Roxas who's that with twiggy?" Looking over at the lanky red head his mood noticeably darkened but Roxas tried to play it off.

"That's his friend Siefer. They've been talking for a week." 

Friend huh? By the looks of it the tension was so built up Ventus was surprised they didn't do eachother right then and there. 

"I um... I'm going to go to the bathroom I'll be back." Roxas ran off before Ventus could say anything. Looking around he tried to see someone, anyone he recognized. Without luck he walked to the kitchen and stared the punch questionly. Ventus closed his eyes and slightly prayed that they didn't spike the punch. Before he overthought about the weird liquid he poured himself a cup and gulped it down. The punch burned as it went down his esophagus ad a warm feelin crept into his stomach. He poured himself about 3 cups before he finally spoke alot loud.

"WOAH, what did they put in this." 

"I think it's burbon." A voice behind him answered. Ventus turned around to see a pair of yellow eyes starting at him. "What are you doing here?" The raven questioned. "Axels my brothers friend, he told me to come.. What about you why are you hear, I thought you had things to take care of." Vanitas didn't say anything just looked at Ventus. Smiling he shuffled "I was hungry so I decided to go out to eat. Nothing peeked my interest though." The dark haired boy bit his lip and leaned toward the other. Ventus started to feel uncomfortable. He felt the sweat drip down the back of his neck and he stumbled backward. He felt the strong urge to flee. The black haired boy grabbed Ventus' wrist to pull him out of the kitchen and dragged him through the mass of sweaty bodies and up the stairs into a dark room. Throwing Ventus in the room with him, he turned to lock the door behind them.

"Why did throw me in here. Let me out. What do you want?" Panicking Ventus stood and was backing into the wall. Vantias made no attempt to touch him instead he sat on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Say Ventus, do you believe in supernatural beings?" Startled by the question Ventus blinked many times. 

"I um... uh I never thought about them." Vanitas closed his eyes and touched his heart. Ventus smelled something sweet. It was like a drug drawing him closer to the black haired boy that was sitting on the bed with his eyes closed. Ventus touched the boys shoulder making Vanitas eyes flutter open. Smiling Vanitas placed a hand on the blond haired boys face cupping it like it was something precious. Ven searched his yellow eyes for permission as his lips were merely inches from Vanitas. Vanitas never moved letting Ventus come to him. Why did he smell so sweet? Why was he doing this? Finally when they were inches apart Vantias hit his head with his hand turning the boys head to the right. Vanitas held it there in that place. The boys bare neck exposed. Yellow eyes glaring at a blue vein pulsing under the skin. He placed his fingers in the blonds hair as he pressed a kiss onto blonds neck. He felt something sharp. It scared but but Ventus sat up to take off his shirt. He couldn't control himself. What the hell was happening. Ventus could barely feel his own body move. Vantias traced a finger on Ventus' scar causing him to go very still. 

"What happened here?" His voice was like a whisper. 

"I don't want to talk about it. The memory...." Ventus closed his eyes as Vanitas sat up and grabbed the boys face. 

"I know happened. It's crazy you don't remember." Slapping Vanitas hands away Ventus shuffled back quickly and fell off the bed. He sat there legs out. His arms were the only thing that held him up. "What are you?" Chuckling he answered, "I just want to help you but right now though I want to help myself and I'm hungry so...." Looking over Vanitas walked over to the cowering boy and knelt down to touch his head. "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable by saying that stuff. I just....." He paused, for some reason his apology didn't seem all too sincere.

"Look, I'm going to go home now do you want to come with me?" Hesitantly Ventus nodded his head in agreement. He hated the idea of going back home with this creep but he didn't want to take the train and he would have to eventually see the bastard if he wanted to go home to sleep. 

"We have to find my brother first though and take him back to campus." Vanitas threw the blonds shirt at him as he walked out the room.  Entering the large living room, the party was how they left it, loud and filled with sweating bodies dancing with one another. Vantias held Ventus' hand as they searched the crowd for Roxas or Axel. Soon enough they found Roxas eating some chips in a corner. "I'll go get him wait here." With that Ventus was off to get to his brother. He watched as the lump of flesh ate cheesedoodle after cheesedoodle. Snatching the bag from him he explained the situation to Roxas. 

"Would you mind us dropping you off now?"

"Go on without me I want to wait for Axel. We didn't even cut the cake yet." He sighed and nodded in agreement when it came to Axel or cake he couldn't argue. 

"You know if you ever feel upset I'll be there. Just call, I'll beat up that twig." A small smile formed on Roxas' face.

"Just text me when you're in your dorm" he nodded his mood slightly lifted. 

Ventus walked back to the creep waiting for him to tell him that his brother wouldn't be accompanying them. Shrugging the yellow eyed freak led the way to his car.  The night air was cold and dry. When they finally both got into the car. Vanitas drove off into the night, leaving the house behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

They found a parking and got out of the car. "I'm surprised we found a parking so late at night." Vanitas murmured. Looking down at his watch he said the time. "It's 1:45 AM we should head in. Come on I'll make you some food." Ventus grinned to himself. He still was feeling uncomfortable and would not allow himself to be won over by food.They walked inside and up the stairs to their door. Toying with the lock Vantius opened and shut the door behind them. 

"Go take a shower. I'll call you when it's finished." Shooing the blue eyed boy away he began making the pancake batter. Once that was complete he set a pan on the stove to heat up. When it was finally hot put in the butter and moved it around quickly. Taking a spoon he poured small spots of batter around the pan. When all the pancakes were finished he placed them on a plate. Turning off the stove he went to go check on Ventus.

The shower was running as the yellow eyed boy knocked on the door. 

"Ven! Your food is finished." No response only the running of the water was heard.

"Ven! Are you in there? I'm going in." The door opened to reveal the blond  standing naked under the showerhead looking up. 

Ventus flushed a pink hue. "I need a towel" Trying to cover everything with his hands he knocked over a shampoo bottle, the boy seemed quite flustered. 

Amused Vanitus left for the closet, he looked around for a suitable towel, then settled on a dark green one. Turning he saw the naked boy. "AHH! What the hell ugh, you're leaving water all over the floor!" Throwing the towel at Ventus he grabbed it and slowly dried himself off.

Vanitas felt a hunger growing inside as he watched the boy slowly move the towel along his body. "So can I eat now?" Chucking, Vanitas led him to the kitchen.There lay the beautiful plate covered with tiny pancakes. Ventus sat and devoured the whole of the plate while Vantias placed milk next to him.

"Don't you want any? They're really good."

"No thanks I mean you ate them all and I don't really eat stuff like that anyway." Gulping down some milk he wiped his mouth with his hand. "What do you eat? I've never actually see you eat anything." 

Smirking Vanitas placed a hand on Ventus' shoulder and whispered 

"Follow me."

Walking slowly he followed the other boy into his room. It was dark and the smell hit him like a ton of bricks. His towel threatened to fall off his waist. He felt hands on his back moving towards his shoulders they pushed him onto the bed with incredible force and speed. The sweet smell took him over. Vanitas licked at his neck slowly. 

"You asked how I eat? This is how." Two tiny fangs emerged from his mouth. Ventus didn't even panic, as sweetness surrounded him. His neck was bitten into. It felt amazing as the tiny teeth sucked at him slowly. Heat ran through his veins as he felt himself harden. 

"Agh" Ventus started to tremble as his nails dug into the other boys skin.

He felt a release at his neck. All the pleasure left his body. Breathing heavily he looked at the boy laying on top of him questionably.

"And that's" pausing he licked his lips "What I eat for dinner, that's all folks." Vanitas rolled off of Ventus. 

Anger boiled inside of the blond, he hated how he was just taken advantage of and hated how little control he felt. 

"So you're a vampire." When Ventus said it, it seemed like a very bad lie. "First off you're not suppose to exist. Second don't you ever, put your nasty fangs in me ever again. Now, I have a lot of questions that need answering."

"Shoot," The raven sank to the floor across from him, crossing one leg over the other waiting tentatively.

"Why didn't I have control over my body?"

"I used my pheromones on you." He looked at Ventus with sly eyes. "For some days you must've smell them. They smell sweet and vampires use them on their prey." Ventus sat up his eyes wide but he didn't move away.  "I'm sorry! I'm so..... not sorry." He started to laugh.

"Look you're a human, my food. I don't care about how you feel so long as I'm fed and since I'm still hungry, I'll be heading out now." Jumping to his feet he sensed the other boy was hurt, and upset but he couldn't control the way he viewed humans. They were like chicken or a burger. They helped to sustain his life. 

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Ventus stood up to glare at the yellow eyed boy. 

"Humans are people, we have dreams, aspirations, emotions and families. I guess it doesn't matter to you because you're MONST--"

Unable to even finish the word he was thrown and held by his neck pinned to a wall. Struggling he scratched and squirmed in the other boys grasp. Vantias' lips were close enough to kiss him and even then Ventus strained to hear to him " Don't you ever, call me a monster." Releasing his grip he let the body fall to the ground the boy coughing. When Ventus looked up, Vanitas was gone.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Ventus! Hey I need your help!" A familiar voice was heard outside of the door. Slowly rising to his feet he stumbled out of the room to the door holding the towel around his waist truly astonished it was still there. Opening the door he was met with worried green eyes. "Ven, look I don't know where Roxas is." Axel was pacing outside the door. "I looked everywhere for him! I checked the house in all of the rooms, our dorm, his favorite coffee place and then I came here thinking he might have come to you. I'm scared, he would never just disappear." 

There was so much said to him it took him a good minute to process it all. 

"Wait, Roxas is gone, my brother missing, nope that doesn't happen I'm positive he's probably at the party." Worry filled Ventus ever since they were little Roxas was very careful to not get lost. He didn't run away and made sure there was someone who knew where he was at all times. The younger blond let Axel inside so they could to piece things together. 

***

Kicking a soda can made almost no noise in the loud busy streets of New York City. Vanitas was hungry and wanted a quick meal. Anyone would do at this point. He walked up the block into the closest bar he could find. He had grown accostum too people staring at him. Golden eyes were not an everyday thing one sees. Spoting a cute girl dressed in a tight dark blue dress he blew into the air. Instantly she turned to him and followed him into an alley. 

"Excuse me! Sir can I talk to you?" Her brown skin glowed in the moonlight. Her hair a coiled mess of perfection. 

"What do you want?" This was normally a fun little game. Pick up someone hot, play with them bring them over, and eat. This time is was different he was disgusted, not with her appearence but something else.

"I'll make this quick. Come here." She bit her lip as he started to kiss her neck a couple times then ripped into her flesh. Disgusting! He tossed her to the floor and turned away to throw up. Wiping away the sick he turned back to his meal, she was terrified. She was shaking as she struggled to get up. He bit his thumb and placed it on her forehead. A little darkness came out and she sank to the floor. 

"At least you won't remember me, or what happened."  
Pivoting on his heel he left the alleyway and saw someone familiar.

"Blondie?" 

Ventus' younger brother was walking down the street across from him. Crossing the street he started following the younger boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know I'm moving kinda slow but trust me things are going to pick up speed. Please leave comments as to what you think doesn't work or what you would like to see more of. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.

"ROXAS" Axel and Ventus were driving around in Vanitas' car in search of the younger blond boy. Axel hated himself for letting him out of his sight. It was his birthday and he just wanted his best friend back. When they first moved in Roxas was quiet and didn't even bother to say hi. It took Axel a whole week to get a word out of him. It helped that they both played video games. That's how the red head was able to strike up a conversation. 

Ever since then they started going places together and they were inseparable. They went to the mall, movies, and the musem. Through spending time together Axel began to question his feelings for the boy but he shove them so deep down nobody could see them. The thought of not knowing where his closest friend was started to eat away at him. He grew colder the longer he stayed away from him. Only Roxas could make him feel that way. 

"He's got his phone shut off, it went straight to voicemail. Ugh he's frustrating. Why won't he just turn on his phone and pick up." Gripping onto the steering wheel Ventus stopped at the red light waiting for cars to pass they looked outside of the window. 

"I'm going to park over there." The light changed and they turned to the right and parked right on the corner of a bar. 

Stepping out of the car Ventus noticed the tiny lights that adorned the outside of the rustic building. Many people were sitting, while other were standing and talking to one another. Ventus walked inside and ordered burbon. Axel raised an eyebrow but said nothing. After the night Ventus was having he figured he deserved a little something. It was 5:00 AM on the dot and all Ventus wanted to do was find his sibling and sleep. He felt drained of energy. Grabbing his burbon he gave the bartender the money and sipped on the alcohol. Looking round his eyes landed on a pretty girl with teeth marks on her neck.

"Nope." 

He chunged the rest of his drink and took pleasure in the burning sensation as it ran down his throat. Grabbing Axel he headed for the door not looking back. He couldn't handle everything at once. His annoying roommate being a weird creature of the night, having his blood taken from him, his brother dissapearing, and now more marks on people.

"Hey twiggy let's walk around and see if he's in the area. There's a barnes and noble not to far from here. He might go there." Scratching  his red hair the giant nodded. His eyes were filled with worry and what looked like.... guilt? The two walked silently along the concrete only a few people were on the block with them. "Axel, do you know why Roxas would've disappeared like this? Please be honest." The lanky man was startled by the sudden question. He couldn't answer why exactly but he felt like it was his fault. This was something he kept to himself afraid of what the buzzed boy would do if he heard him. 

Instead he picked his head up tearing his eyes away from the concrete and looked around; there was a door slightly open across the street. Axel grabbed Ventus and pulled him to the door where they entered into a strip club. 

"Ok look I'm sure my brother wouldn't be here at a strip club he doesn't even like girls!" Axel ignored him and followed his instincts to a room in the back. The door was closed but he crouched down and looked into the keyhole. Ventus switched his weight over from one leg to the other obviously nervous to be in a strange place with unfamiliar people looking for his brother. The red head could barely see what was happening but he saw a flash of golden hair. "ROXAS!" Axel stood up and in one motion busted through the door.

***

Vantias darted behind trash cans, cars, and buildings. He refused to be caught by the blond. Roxas looked around in a quick motion and darted into a door. Vantias use the reflection of his phone to see him. Coming out of hiding he walked towards the door Roxas entered. In a matter of seconds Vanitas was pushed back on the floor. Someone was screaming on top of him. He shielded his face with his forearms. Nothing happened, the weight on him disappeared. He looked up and saw Roxas. 

"Why were you following me. That's kinda creepy." Vantias could see the boy had puffy red rimmed eyes. He must've been crying a lot. The sudden thought made Vantias feel weird, he stood up and grabbed the boys arm. 

"Where are you taking me? I'm not going back to my dorm." It scared him, he might see Axel. 

He thought fondly of the boy and it was his birthday he didn't want to bring his mood down. When he saw Axel with Seifer he felt jealous but he refuse to acknowledge that, that's what it was. Vanitas still had a tight grip on his arm. They were walking down the other side of the block when they entered a little pastry place. 

"Why did you bring me here?" The store was filled cookies, cakes, and Italian pastries. The aroma filled the blond boys lungs. The pastries looked perfect against the glass displaying them. 

"Don't ask, just sit and order something I'll be back in 15 minutes." The dark haired boy walked out with his hands in his pockets and his eyes fixed on the door. Wherever he was headed Roxas didn't want to know.

***

"ROXAS WE fo-un--d..." Axels voice trailed off. He didn't see Roxas but instead saw his friend Namine inside with a costumer. Her legs were open as she sat on the mans lap. Her hair drapped across her back. Her fishnet stockings connected by buckles to tight leather bottoms. Her top was a black leather bra with a corset middle. When she noticed the intruders she swung her leg around and faced them in one motion. Her golden hair swinging. 

Ventus covered his face saying how sorry they were to have interrupted the two. Namine giggled as she walked towards the two shoving them out of the room. "I'm working here Axel! You guys can meet me in the back if you want to talk. I'll be there in 10." The door shut with a light thud. "Do we really need to speak to her? I don't think he's around here." A tomato was pale in comparison to Ventus' face. Axel smirked and stared at his feet. He understood the others feelings and headed for the door and into the cold air. The sun was starting to rise and he needed a coffee to function. The two boys walked to the nearest place that sold coffee. 

"A PASTRY PLACE!! We're going inside I could use a little sugar and I'm sure they have coffee." Ventus smiled tugging at Axel's shirt like a little kid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

Silently two boys walked along the side walk. The sun just peaking through the buildings and landing on spiky red hair. Roxas walked with his head hung low, hands shoved far deep into his pockets. They made their way through the front of the campus and walked towards the dorms. They were silent the entire way from the pastry shop. When Ventus and Axel had entered through the door Roxas tried to hide under the table but was found by his older brother that had kicked him. He'd never seen his brother look so relieved. 

Axel faced the door shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Roxas was just about to push him away too enter their room when the tall boy spun to face him, he hesitated. "I don't know why you left and didn't say anything but was really worried about you." Axels green eyes were sharp and unwavering as he spoke. He wanted to make sure that Roxas knew how he felt in that moment. All the past events circled his mind.  The time they went to the beach and made a sand castle. Roxas cried as he watched the water sweep it away. Axel tried to make him feel better after that. Watching the boy cry made the red head finally understand his feelings towards him, he never wanted to see Roxas cry again.

"I wanted to spend time with you, after all you helped make that party possible for me and you're one of the closest--" Roxas felt the pressure behind his eyes release in tears as he cut the tall man off. "No please don't finish that sentence. I know what you'll say and I'm tired of hearing it.  You'll say how 'you're my closest friends' yes I am but it hurts hearing that. It hurts seeing you with other people. You look and act different. I want to make you smile, make you laugh, and create memories with you. I want to be the reason.  I don't know why that is but you make me want to be by your side all the time." The blonde boy couldn't help but let all his feelings out even if it meant things would never go back to the way they were. He was prepared to even leave and even dorm with someone else. 

Roxas felt his legs shake and almost thought his knees would give in. All he could think about was running away from the situation but he had come so far. He wouldn't let fear stop him. Reaching out he touched the side of Axels face and continued. "Whenever I'm with you, you make me a better version of myself. Axel, I love you and if you don't feel the sa--" Axel grabbed Roxas and hugged him silently. His hands gripped tighter making it difficult for the other to breathe. With a kiss on the cheek Axel cupped his face and pressed their foreheads together. Sweat dripped down the blonds back like honey. His hands trembled at his sides and then everything calmed down when their lips gently pressed together. Blood rose to Roxas' cheeks and Axel tore away. "I've wanted to do that for so long. Contrary to what you believe, I've fallen for a special someone. He's a hothead, emotional, small, and my personal favorite, he makes me feel like I have a heart. Yet I just never thought he felt the same. I tried to distract myself with other people and my studies but my thoughts led me back to him. Do you know who it is?" Roxas crossed his arms. Why did Axel have to be like this, all of these guessing games.

Finally Axel gave in and stated very clearly with love in his eyes. "It's you Roxas.so don't worry about anyone else, no one can hold a candle to you." Motionless, stunned, and filled with emotion The blond didn't know what to do except this. He jumped on Axel and wrapped his legs around his body as fire corsed through his veins. Axel fumbled but eventually they got inside the room while kissing the boys neck. This was going to take lots of time.

***

When Ventus returned home from the pastry shop he called Roxas to ask if he and Axel had gotten back safely.

"Hi Ven, I'm here with Axel we're - AH! okay."

Pausing to listen to the phone there was whimpering from the line and Roxas wasn't quite sure why but his face reddened.

"Are you sure?"

Their was a pause then Axels voice could be heard from the other side.

"Hey we're a little busy he'll call you back later."

Ventus heard the phone thump and his brother moan as Axel said things he wish he could unhear.  
"GROSS GUYS." With super speed he hung up and placed his phone over on the dresser. These were the moments he wanted erased from his memory.  Although he was uncomfortable, Ventus was extremely happy for his younger twin. After all he did for Axel, Ventus figured his brother deserved someone special. At least things were working out for someone.

Ventus wanted to sleep but his mind overflowed with various thoughts about his beautifully eerie roommate. How dangerous his flangs looked, how dark his hair was and how oddly yellow his eyes were. He defied all logic by just existing. He wanted to be close to him now but he was to scared to even approach Vanitas if he saw him. Being alone in the apartment was a blessing in disguise. If the other boy were home he wouldn't know how to handle it but at the same time he wished he wasn't by himself. It reminded him so much of those times. Vantias was the distraction that he needed at the moment, away from Terra.

***

"How many would you like sir?" Ventus pleasantly smiled as a costumer rattled off 3 different types of coffee he wanted. Writing the costumers name he went to work on making the order.

It was almost time for him to leave work and go to the University. The new assignment had been to write a 7 page paper on quantum theory and he was ready to start but he needed to speak with his group. Whenever he looked at the world he always saw it differently from others. He imagined the particles, working to hold the atom into place. All tightly compacted to make up the matter that we never touch. He was slightly aroused at the thought. 

When he finished making the three drinks he gave it to the man waiting and proceeded to end his shift at the shop when he heard a knock on the door and looked up to see his friend and classmate Sora.

Waving widely he smiled and made his way inside. "Are you almost finished with your shift because we need to hussle if we want to make it on time. It's almost 12:00 and our class starts at 12:30. Not that I want to go but it would be nice to get a head start on the research paper after." Sighing Roxas stripped off the uniform and gathered his things. 

"Alright let's go."

The two hurried to the University and sat through class. They were going over forces of moving objects on inclines. Ventus was so ingrossed in the lesson he didn't even notice when class was over. People started walking toward the exit when he noticed someone leaving. "Hey, wait Xion!" He grabbed his books and ran towards her hoping to get to her before she left. In the fuss he tripped over a bookbag and plunged towards the earth. On impact, darkness took over and the lights turned off.

***

Clicking heels echoed through the halls of the University. Slowly Ventus opened his eyes. The weight of his eyelids threatened to close them again. White light hurting his dilated pupils. Ventus turned his head to the window and saw a figure. The shape was large and muscular. Black pants stood out against the white walls and his gray swear shirt stretched across his body. The man moved to face him.

"Glad to see you're up sleepy head." As the figure got closer it became clear who the man was. "TERRA! I missed you so much." He shot out of the bed and hugged his best friend. He hugged him even tighter for two reasons. The world started to spin and he genuinely missed him. 

"Ok Ven let's lay back down." Placing the boy on the bed he layed next to him and spoke softly. "You know they called me and said that you passed out. I was so worried I drove here without thinking. What happened? They said you fell." Having Terra next to him made Ventus feel loved. He pushed himself in closer towards the man and allowed for long sturdy arms to hold him close. 

"It's not a big deal I just fell and knocked out. I was trying to catch up with one of the girls from my group to start the paper but I didn't watch where I was going." Chuckling a bit Ventus looked up at the man. His eyes were kind, gentle, and very blue. Ventus turned away as his face became red. He saw some flowers placed on the desk. Red painted across each pedal as the aroma danced across his nose. Sunlight beamed on the center of each flower. 

"Terra, you got those for me? They're beautiful." Slowly sitting up Terra moved for better access to the flowers. "No, I didn't bring those, some boy with black hair and weird eyes did." It seemed as it life from the flowers began to come back at the mention of Vanitas. Why would be do such as thing? Sure, he's been making an effort to do better but he was still selfish. Puzzled Terra noted the internal debate and chose not to discuss it. Instead he gathered both of their things. "What are you doing are we going home now?" Ventus stood up and wobbled over. "Ouch, my head hurts like crazy." Terra looked him over and saw a protruding bump on the boys forehead. "Let's go home Ven we need to ice that." 

Terras smile covered his whole face as a warmth engulfed the blond boys heart. He couldn't feel this way, after all Terra was his best friend, he had a girlfriend and he wasn't gay.  Yet just for a moment, a second, Ventus wished Terra would smile like that at him only, forever.


End file.
